Draco's Pretty Pink Mirror
by Seraphine-Raphael
Summary: Companion one-shot to Boys and Girls. What happened at the ball that had to do with Draco's mirror. Harry's a would-be spy and Draco's ears and ego are ruined.


Disclaimer: I own nothing

_... That was the day he found out that platinum blond hair can indeed still gray. When he mentioned it to Draco, the blond whipped out a pretty pink mirror to check and see. Poor Harry was covered in painful boils for a week due to nearly dying of laughter at the sight of the mirror…_

Fourth year at the Yule Ball

"_I'll show him, it'll take more than Malfoy's little challenge to stop me!"_

As he trudged back to the Great Hall, Harry noticed that Draco was pretending to listen to whatever Pansy was saying, or more like screeching. Whatever it was, Harry really didn't care but as he turned to go play councilor for the newest argument between his two best friends who just left the hall, he noticed a strange shine bouncing off Draco's head. Trying to not be too obvious, he tried to get a better look as to why the blond's head seemed shiny, for no other reason than sheer boredom.

To an observer, the youngest champion was acting odd or rather odder than usual. He was currently hiding behind one of the marble columns, that were erected for the ball, and was peeping around it every once in a while with obvious interest. Something must have confused him because he tilted his head with a perplexed look on his face until it morphed into a look of understanding. Slowly a mischievous grin started to form and soon the Gryffindor was sporting the slyest smile that ever graced Hogwarts since the time of the Marauders and those that recognized it would pity whoever was the cause of the smirk.

While tuning out whatever Pansy was ranting about this time, Draco had the distinct feeling that he was being watched. Looking around, he couldn't see anyone looking too suspicious but that didn't help shake off the Slytherin's caution (or paranoia). When it seemed like his date was attempting to recreate a Weasley howler scene, Draco put his arm around Pansy's waist to shut her up and take a look behind him. A slight movement in the back caught his attention and he raised an eyebrow. Under the guise of getting another drink, he walked to the other end of the hall. As he approached the punch table, he nonchalantly walked around the column behind his would-be stalker. "So Potter, was there something else you need to discuss?" he smirked as his counter-part jumped in the air, startled.

Only looking slightly abashed for being caught, Harry ducked his head in an attempt to be slightly serious. So he remarked as innocently as he could, "Nothing really, I just couldn't help but notice that you have a few gray hairs. I had no idea blond hair could gray." Harry smirked as the young Malfoy heir's eye twitched until Draco started looking for something in his robes. Curious, Harry opened his mouth to ask what he was doing but before he could say anything, Draco pulled out a pink mirror. A pretty pink mirror. A pretty princess pink mirror with little roses on it. Harry's train of thought halted to a screeching stop as he stared in disbelief as his rival was checking for the gray hairs.

Soon Harry began to feel the laughter bubbling up inside him and couldn't hold it in. He held onto the column for dear life, laughing his head off much to the ire of Draco. The thought of the great Draco Malfoy, who had tried so hard to make Harry's life a living hell, checking for gray hairs with a mirror meant for a 5 year old girl, was too much for him. In his peals of laughter, he failed to notice Draco pull out his wand and hex him until he was hit. Right as the hex took effect, Harry kept laughing until he passed out.

Waking up in the hospital wing, Harry could hear Madam Pomphrey's comments about 'boy's fighting' and other trivial complaints that the healer seemed so fond of. Attempting to get out of bed, however; caught the healer's attention and she forced him into staying in the hospital wing until the boils cleared up…in a week. As he flopped onto the bed, Harry thought back to the mirror and smirked 'totally worth it.'

Author's note:

Ser-Ser: Damn it's been a while since I looked at this universe XD

Draco:*eye roll* And here I thought you had forgotten about us and left us here to rot

Ser-Ser: S-Shut up, I did not…

Ry: You so forgot ahaha

Ser-Ser: ;^; not on purpose

Ry: So Draco, love the mirror, wherever did you get it *snickers*

Draco: Sera, are you going to update Boys and Girls or are we just going to be in abandoned fic limbo forever?

Ry: Don't ignore me, prick! :(

Ser-Ser: *perking up slightly* no… I have the second chapter I just had a slight writer's block…

Draco: No you didn't, you had to re-read your own fanfic to remember the plot!

Ser-Ser: *sniffles* S-Shut up…

Ry: *eye roll* Anyways, hope you enjoyed this little one-shot and stay tuned for the next chapter which will come out in May, right Sera?

Ser-Ser:*runs away*


End file.
